1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic honeycomb structural body. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for drying a body formed by shaping raw material paste.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H04-031372 describes a method for manufacturing a sintered ceramic honeycomb structural body, where a raw material composition made by combining ceramic powder, a binder and water is shaped into a honeycomb structure having multiple cells, and the body is dried and sintered. In such a drying step, the humidity of a drying atmosphere is set at 70˜99%. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.